


rich stole michaels hoodie

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Couch Cuddles, I KEEP SPELLING MICHAEL WRONG GODDAMMIT, Multi, just them being cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	rich stole michaels hoodie

Rich cracked an eyelid open, looking around the room to make sure he wasn't anywhere else. Right. He was at Micheal's in his basement area that smelt like weed, and for a good reason. Both the weed smell and why he was there.  
  
Rich didn't exactly want to go back to his deadbeat dad's after everything that happened. But of course he had to by law. And after managing to make it out of his house a lot of times to go to Micheal's or Jeremy's, his father said that he could leave the house anytime he wanted, but could only go over or stay over on certain days. It was the weekend, which meant he could stay over the entire three days.

He grumbled slightly as he sat up. Nobody seemed to be around at the moment. Or Micheal had went to his room. It was a big basement, in fact, it was basically a better copy of the upstairs living room. Plus, it had two rooms. A guest room, and Micheal's room. And a giant tv. That was nice. Rich fell asleep on the couch while Micheal was playing some game he didn't remember.

Rich sat with his legs crossed, noticing he was wearing Micheal's hoodie, which made him snicker slightly. He shifted around in the hoodie,M which was quite big on him, and remembered why Micheal loved the hoodie, aside from the patches and designs. It was really soft. Like, really soft.

Rich sighed, reaching onto the table in front of the couch, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. 8AM. Nice. He opened his phone, and was greeted by the group chat with his friends (and boyfriends), which had new messages. He ignored their previous conversation about dildos or something and checked the new messages.

"watermell: YALL  
watermell: RICH FELL ASLEEP IN MY HOODIE AND IT IS FUCKIN C U T E  
jennarollan223: gay  
watermell: VERY  
'watermell sent and image'  
watermell: LOOK AT THIS BOY  
jeremyisafurry: ur right he is very fuckin cute  
chloe-valentine: can I use this for blackmail  
jeremyisafurry: do not  
brookeislohst: chlo dont  
chloe-valentine: ugh fine mom  
brookeislohst: thats kinky dont"

Rich felt his face flush slightly. Goddammit, Micheal. He typed out a message.

"bich: M I C H E AL  
bich: HOW DARE YOU"

Rich already saw the '_ is typing' and sighed.

"watermell: YOU WERE VERY CUTE  
watermell: also I'm getting food, what do you want  
bich: prongles but thats not the point  
bich: pringles*  
jeremyisafurry: prongles  
bich: this is cyber bullying"

Rich chuckled to himself. God he loved them, but they got on his nerves sometimes. Even if they were jokes that he found funny, sometimes they would go a bit far with it. He sighed, and closed the group chat, closing out some apps he wasn't using. He opened his tumblr to check what gay shit was on his dash and possibly furry stuff from his goddamn furry boyfriend.

He scrolled for a while before he heard the upstairs door open. He waited a moment for the greeting of Micheal, and called back once it happened. Micheal came down the stairs holding a bag of things, probably from 711.

"Hey." Rich greeted again.

"Yo. Nice hoodie." Micheal joked, sitting down next to Rich, placing the bag down on the table. "Wish I had one like it."

"Get your own, this ones mine now." Rich said, his lisp quite prominent nowadays. "It's big and warm and fluffy."

Micheal laughed slightly, and rummaged through The plastic bag. "Got your prongles." He said, tossing the can up in the air, which slipped out of rich's grasp.

"I hate you." Rich said, laying down across Micheal's lap. "And your dumb cute face."

"How mean of you, Rich." Micheal teased, ruffling his hand through Rich's hair, which had the red streak fading out now. "But you are very cute when you're sleeping, Hun."

"That sounds so creepy, don't." Rich said. "Turn on the tv, I wanna watch that shitty hospital show."

"Really? Thought you hated that show." Micheal said, grabbing the remote from the table, clicking the tv on and starting to surf through the guide to find the show.

"Only certain episodes." Rich shrugged. "And for good reasons."

Micheal sighed and leaned back into the couch, letting Rich curl up in his lap as they watched the show, occasionally shouting things as if the people could hear. They made some shitty jokes which made Rich snort a couple times, which Micheal teased him for. Rich sighed. This was a preferable outcome.


End file.
